Anjo da lealdade e do amor
Avaliação de 3 dias (Anjo) Aprovada Reprovada Creppypasta- Angel of Love and loyalty- Nunca traia seu amor! Olá, meu nome é Charlotte. É muita coragem sua chegar perto de mim. Por quê? Bom, eu te respondo, porque eu sou uma assassina que busca vingança daquela que pôs essas assas em mim. Você quer escutar minha história? Está bem, irei contar. Eu era mais uma menina de 13 anos como qualquer outra, chegava sempre no horário e eu era a mais inteligente em minha sala, e isso, mais minha aparência, afastava muita gente da sala de mim. Como pode ver, sou morena dos olhos castanhos de cabelos bagunçados pretos com leves mechas brancas, eu era chamada de esquisita, nerd, sem graça, essas coisas. Eu era muito amiga de um menino chamado Natan, ele era apelidado de Leon e a aparência fazia jus ao apelido, seus cabelos eram muitos bonitos e quando olhava de lado, sua franja deslizava suavemente pelo seu rosto, seus olhos eram castanho-acinzentados e sua pele branca como neve. Ele era um dos poucos que falava comigo, sempre me esperava para ir para escola e para sair da escola, nós conversávamos sobre tudo, sempre nos víamos, já que éramos vizinhos, era muito divertido. Com o tempo, eu confesso, me apaixonei por ele, maldita hora que resolvi dizer isso pra alguém, e foi para uma menina que era nova e que eu estava mostrando a escola para ela. Seu nome era Sally, e o nome tinha a ver com ela, levemente morena, tinha cabelos marrom-avermelhados, olhos pretos e parecia ser uma pessoa legal. -Quem é aquele garoto ali?-ela me perguntou -Ah, ele... Bem, ele é o Natan, o meu amigo. -disse eu, vermelha de vergonha e enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo no dedo. -Você parece gostar bastante dele. – disse ela vendo o meu nervosismo -Pois é eu acabei me apaixonando por ele, mais não conta pra ninguém, tá?- disse eu -Tá bom!-disse ela sorrindo Em mais ou menos 30 minutos, todo mundo na sala ficou sabendo, e eu, nervosa, tive que tentar “desmentir” essa história. Depois da aula, fui falar com Sally, ela me disse que só contou porque foi obrigada, já que uns meninos a ameaçaram e ela não sabia lutar. Eu sorri e acreditei no que ela disse. Natan então me deu sinal para irmos embora e convidei Sally para ir conosco, ela nos acompanhou o dia inteiro, foi ótimo, o melhor dia da minha vida. De noite, enquanto escrevia uma canção para cantar no baile de outono, pelo qual eu fui escolhida por sorteio, eu desejei que todos os dias fossem daquele jeito. Uma pena que não foi bem assim. Na manhã seguinte eu saí de casa no horário de sempre, mas notei algo estranho, Natan não estava lá me esperando, eu estranhei já que ele nunca se atrasa. Decidi ir sozinha e me entristeci com o que vi: Natan e Sally de mãos dadas conversando como se conhecessem há muito tempo. Quando eu vi a cena pensei em chorar, mas logo descartei a ideia e disse: “Ele só está sendo legal com ela, é só isso, não é nada demais!”. Mas logo isso se repetiu nos dias que seguiram cada vez mais Natan se afastou de mim, e sem ele, eu era alvo fácil das piadinhas e brincadeiras de mau gosto. Eu sentia uma tristeza enorme em meu coração, como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de mim. Tive certeza disso quando na rua onde eu morava teve uma festa, minha mãe me deu um vestido branco lindíssimo, com detalhes que lembravam rosas, ela me pôs uma tiara azul-marinho muito linda, tudo para eu ir naquela festa. Era a festa de uma menina bem esnobe, ela nem quis me cumprimentar, só pegou o presente das minhas mãos e o jogou no lixo. Eu confesso que fiquei meio irritada, mas não liguei, fui até uma mesa e peguei um doce. Fiquei a festa inteira praticamente em um canto, apenas observando atentamente, quando o DJ disse que era hora de um pequeno baile à moda antiga e que cada menino deveria convidar uma menina para dançar, eu fiquei esperançosa de que Natan me escolhesse, mas ele escolheu Sally e olhando nos meus olhos, fingindo que eu não existia! Eu fiquei extremamente magoada, saí correndo de lá e fiquei olhando da varanda a dança de salão com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Eu até hoje me lembro dessa cena (fungada) me desculpe, me emocionei. Continuando, quando a festa está acabando, eu saí sem ao menos desejar felicidades à aniversariante, acho que ela nem ligou, eu era motivo de desprezo para ela. Minha casa era perto de lá e fui a pé, quando cheguei e estava virando a maçaneta, senti alguém pegando em meu ombro, era Natan, que suava por ter corrido atrás de mim. Quando recuperou o folego ele me disse: -Que bom! Ei te alcancei! -O que foi? Vai querer me desprezar mais ainda? Pois saiba que não prescisa ouviu, já tem muita gente que faz isso por mim!-disse eu, com um tom mesquinho. -Charlotte, o que foi? Você parecia distante na festa, nem parecia à menina legal que eu conheço! -O que aconteceu foi que você literalmente me abandonou. Você não sabe o que é ter o coração partido porque ninguém de zoa te chama de coisas pejorativas ou te trai. Você sempre será a luz enquanto eu sou a sombra. E o que você fez com essa sombra? Jogou ela fora quando ela menos esperou! Ele olhava para mim sorrindo. Estava quase pronta para gritar de vez o que eu sentia quando ele me beijou. Eu fiquei alguns segundo imóvel, apenas lambendo os meus lábios para ver se aquilo foi real. Realmente foi ele me explicou que só se afastou porque ele também se apaixonou por mim, mas tentou ficar com outra garota porque pra ele, eu era uma irmã, mas quando ele me viu chorando na festa, não se conteve e teve que demonstrar isso. Quando entrei em casa, fiquei escrevendo uma linda musica sobre esse dia, e próximo do baile de outono eu a terminei. A batizei de Derettahs, que na língua que eu inventei com o Natan, significa “Eu te amo eternamente”. Na noite do baile, eu estava de vestido azul e sapatilhas pretas, comecei a cantar meio nervosa, mas fui tomando coragem, mas ninguém estava impressionado, e então eu resolvi cantar sem respirar, para tentar impressionar a todos. Eu fui muito burra, eu sei. No refrão já me faltava ar, mas do mesmo jeito eu insistia em continuar, no final, eu desmaiei sem ter conseguido terminar a frase, mas não foi só pela falta de ar que eu desmaiei, foi por causa de uma cena que vi: Natan e Sally se beijando, e quando eu desmaiei, percebi que Sally sorria maleficamente para mim, como se estivesse feliz em me ver sofrer. Eu acordei numa cama de hospital, minha mãe estava do meu lado. Ela me disse que eu quase morri sem ar, mas que uma amiga minha me ajudou a tempo. “Mas que amiga?” eu lhe perguntei, a porta do quarto se abre e Sally aparece, minha mãe agradece Sally por ter me socorrido e nos deixa a sós. Nós duas ficamos nos olhando por uns cinco minutos, por um instante, achei que Sally tinha sangue espalhado no corpo todo e uma faca na mão e na outra uma linha e agulha para costurar. Sally me convidou para um jantar na casa dela, disse que Natan estaria lá também. Eu aceitei meio desconfiada, mas confiante que ia tirar minha conclusão dessa história. Depois que saí do hospital, o dias pareciam passar muito rápido, e enfim chegou o dia do jantar na casa de Sally. Fiquei me perguntando o que fazer naquele jantar, já que Sally parecia ter virado outra pessoa, uma pessoa pior. Eu decidi que ia levar comigo, um canivete que ganhei do meu pai, caso eu precise me defender. Quando vi o relógio já era a hora do jantar na casa dela, mas meus pais não estavam em casa, o que era estranho. Fui para casa de Sally a pé e escutava passos atrás de mim, passos estranhos. A rua estava deserta, não havia sinal de vida. Cheguei à casa de Sally e vi as luzes acesas, ouvi vozes, eram as vozes de meus pais. Vi um pouco de vermelho na janela, aquilo seria sangue? Empunhei meu canivete e bati na porta, na mesma hora eu levei um soco na cabeça, e antes de desmaiar, ouvi alguém disser num tom meio distorcido: Minha convidada chegou! Espero que ela goste da surpresa! Quando acordei, eu estava numa espécie de cela, a porta estava aberta e o canivete havia sido tirado de mim. O escuro me atormentava, e o silencio foi quebrado por um grito ensurdecedor que fez meu coração disparar. Corri e dei saltos no escuro, eu já estava lagrimejando, pensava em disser “Quem é você?” “Porque me persegue?” “O que quer de mim?”. Vi no corredor uma luz fraca, corri para ela, me deparei com uma figura no fundo do corredor, era horrenda, parecia uma pessoa ensanguentada com a cabeça coberta e que segurava uma enorme espada. Ela não falava, apena respirava e murmurava coisas. Quando se deparou comigo, levanto a enorme lamina e tentou me matar. Eu sou muito ágil e consegui desviar, mas caí sentada em uma cadeira e senti que me prenderam as mãos nas costas da cadeira. Uma luz acendeu e Sally estava lá. Sally não era a mesma, ela tinha um sorriso de assassino feroz, seus olhos pareciam sedentos por sangue, ela usava uma roupa preta com detalhes em roxo e botas escurecidas, seus cabelos tinham sangue espalhado. Ela me mostra uma faca e um kit de costura. Eu já estava chorando e lhe perguntei: -Sally, por quê? -Você é uma garota de coração puro, e sua tristeza é ótima para mim! Eu me alimento da dor e do sofrimento desse tipo de pessoas até que morram assim um posso usar seus corpos para fazer meus experimentos! Você é especial, pois está apaixonada, e o amor deixa seu coração mais valioso. - diz ela, que não parava de afiar a faca. -Por favor, Sally, eu te peço clemencia. -Sabe o seu amor? Ele agora é minha marionete, ele é totalmente obediente a mim! Eu comecei a chorar na frente dela, ela riu e cortou duas partes em minhas costas e costurou duas assas enormes nelas. Em meu rosto colocou dois corações, um partido e outro completo. Nas minhas pernas costurou a frase “''No hope” e uma frase incompreensível. Ela arrancou meu olho direito fora e pós uma espécie de vido no lugar. Ela riu da minha cara e disse: ”Agora eu quero ver você ter alguém que goste de você assim!”, ela me jogou no chão e jogou encima de mim gasolina e ateou fogo. Eu tentei escapar, mas a dor era insuportável. Encontrei uma escada e a subi, vi que aquele lugar era um porão secreto da casa de Sally e que tudo estava pegando fogo, e vi meus pais e os pais de Sally, todos mortos na mesa de jantar. Eu caí no choro novamente e deitei no chão para morrer ao lado de meus pais. Acordei dentro de uma caixa, eu a chutei sua tampa para fora e vi que estava no cemitério, senti meu coração batendo, eu ainda estava viva. Olhei para minha lapide ao lado a de meus pais, cai por terra e chorei, vi as pessoas que mais me amavam, que mais queriam o meu bem, morrerem por algo que não fizeram. Voltei para minha casa que estava interditada, não deixei que ninguém me vesse. Do meu quarto, tirei o vestido branco e o joguei na tinta preta com algumas gotas do meu sangue, peguei minha espada de esgrima que chamei de ''Evory, olhava para mim no espelho, eu era uma aberração, um anjo da noite. Naquela'' ''noite, haveria minha vingança. Era uma festa em “minha homenagem” na escola, feita pelos professores, eu olhava tudo do alto, prestando atenção aos detalhes. Percebi que todos os alunos da minha sala caçoavam de mim, até riam de mim por ter morrido. E então notei o que queria: Sally estava olhando para meu caixão, o qual eu tinha quebrado o lacre para sair, ela estava rindo enquanto olhava para o caixão. Quando ninguém esperou, eu quebrei o teto da escola e entrei naquela festa, me dirigi a todos que estavam lá, menos aos professores: “Olha, vocês acharam mesmo que eu morri? Pois olhem, eu estou viva! E agora terei minha vingança contra aquela que me fez isso!”. Eu dirigi um olhar de morte para todos que riram de mim. Apontei minha espada para cima e depois para Sally, ela riu e jogou gasolina em mim e no local, depois colocou fogo. Foi uma correria, todos saíram apressadamente, só ficando eu, Sally e Natan que estava na arquibancada. Meu objetivo não era matar ninguém, era apenas mostrar a todos que Sally era a vilã da história e pô-la em um reformatório ou sanatório. Eu e ela lutamos muito, foi sangue espalhado para todo o lado, eu tinha certa vantagem por causa das assas e a derrubei no chão, quando fui dar o golpe de misericórdia, que provavelmente a nocautearia, ela pegou Natan o pós na minha frente. O resultado foi que matei Natan, eu a deixei sair e quando as chamas cessaram soltei um grito de dor como nunca antes foi ouvido e nunca mais será escutado. Eu chorei sobre o corpo de Natan e cantei em tom baixo a música que escrevi para ele, dei seu corpo para seus pais e fugi para longe. Dias depois, fiquei sabendo que Natan havia sobrevivido ao corte que fiz nele e que isso poderia ser um milagre, fiquei muito feliz, mas minha história não acabou. Naquele dia, eu jurei defender todas as meninas de coração puro de serem traídas, tirando de seus traidores, o amor e a vontade de viver com minha espada, e aquelas que os fizeram trair nunca mais poderão andar e falar, para que lembrem a mim, que tenho a boca e as pernas costuradas. Eu procuro Sally, para que ela sofra o que eu sofri, espero que você não traia quem ame, não vai querer ter uma visita minha! Adeus meu querido, Ha! Há! Há! Categoria:Em Avaliação